A Link in Zelda
by WarpedFantasies
Summary: After darkness was defeated, Zelda and Link grow closer and fall in love.But memories forced out of their minds slowly return and this love may be at the verge of being broken. (This is mostly based off of Twilight Princess but with twists of other Legend of Zelda games. I have also put a little bit of our world inside there.)
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own this game or its characters. But my story will be different. Please, Enjoy :)**

Link's Point of View

As I rode Zelda back to Castle Town, I can't help but think about Midna. All of the struggles we went through together, from when I first met her in the Hyrule jail cell, to when she has dying on my back as I brought her to the tower that locked Zelda away from the world. I have to accept the bitter reality that she's gone, and I'll probably never see my friend again.

Then I feel something warm caress my sides, It's Zelda. I guess she is thinking of something as well because she also laid her head against my back. At first, her touch sends chills up and down my spine, but then the comfort of her warmth calms me. She really is remarkable, having the wisdom of the Triforce was given to her, but when I think about it, she also has power and courage. She is the Triforce and all its beauty, is inside her and… I cut myself off.

I had to stop Epona and find shelter for the night. This is only because Zelda fell asleep and I was also very tired. We were about half way to Castle Town so we should be there by late morning early afternoon. I found a spot under a willow tree, and I slowed Epona carefully so I wouldn't wake the princess. Once we stopped I removed her arms from my sides swiftly and slid her into my arms. I carried her under the willow tree and laid her down on the grass that felt like silk. I brought Epona next to the willow tree and rummaged through my gear to find the blanket I brought with me. I unfolded the blanket and gently sprawled it across Zelda's body so she would be warm on this rather chilly night. Eventually, I fell asleep against the trunk of the tree.

Zelda's Point of View

I awoke on soft grass with a brown blanket devouring my figure. I glanced next to me and saw Link asleep chilled against a tree. Uncomfortably it seems. I look up at the sky, and judging by the position of the sun it is just after sunrise, I unravel the blanket off of me and put it on Link, which by the way, looks adorable when he sleeps, and I walk over to Epona to see if he might have extra clothes I can wear for the rest of the ride back to Castle Town.

I end up finding Zora armor and a red tunic. I go with the red tunic. I find a place behind the willow tree to undress and put on the red tunic, there is some damage at the end of it, (probably from Death Mountain) so with a spare dagger I always have I cut the damaged cloth off and put a note in my head to tell him that I'll get it fixed when we get back.

When I put it on I noticed that I had cut it a bit short, luckily the tights underneath were covering everything. I stepped out and checked to see if he was still asleep (which he was) and I decided I would go find us breakfast.

After much effort I came back with raspberries, blueberries, a few strawberries, and two apples for Epona. It's not much, but it'll do. I made my way back to the willow tree to find Link awake and looked terrified.

"Princess!" He ran up to me, giving me a huge hug then remembering I am the princess and he let go quickly. "I thought you were captured by something or you wandered off in your sleep. I'm um, I'm sorry about what just happened, by the way." He said flustered.

"It's okay, don't think anything of it, we're friends remember?" I say with a slight giggle.

"What do you have in there?" He pointed at the bag I took from him.

"Oh, while you were asleep I thought I would gather some food. It's not much but there will be plenty of food soon."

"Good, and um," He said looking at the tunic "you gave yourself a makeover?" He smiled.

"Yes! I'm sorry I wanted to wear something more comfortable than the dress, I cut off some of the char and damage, but I assure you that it'll be fixed by the time we-"

"Keep it." He interrupted "It's a good look on you."

I must have been rosey because he started to laugh after he said that. We ate our small breakfast, took in the calm, and we left before noon. Mounting Epona he lent me his hand and I got on her and my arms automatically wrapped around his sides, muscular and warm, and we rode into the sun.

**There will be more! Please review and leave suggestions :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Link's Point of View

Zelda and I arrived at the castle about a half an hour ago, I still wince at my cold sides missing Zelda's soft caress on them. All I can do is stare at her mesmerizing beauty. As soon as she senses my stare I break away blushing.

How much longer will I need to confess my everlasting love with my princess? How will I tell her? Will she accept my love? Will she-

"Link," Zelda said softly from across the table, "are you alright? You look frustrated and confused, as if you've seen a poe."

"Uh-hm. I-I…." I am unable to respond and she looks at me with the distinct worry.

She grabs my arm and turns my body toward hers, embracing me gloriously. I feel her soft rhythmic breaths against the nape of my neck.

"You needed this," she whispered in my ear, "you've been through so much for me and my people. I don't know how I could ever thank you or repay you, my hero."

My heart started racing as soon as she said "my hero". I needed to tell her soon. Very soon. I need to.

Zelda's Point of View

I eventually let go of Link, and he flashes me a shy smile.

"Find me after the feast, I have some things I need to converse with you. Or whenever time you're available, of course."

He nodded and smirked again. I excused myself from the table and made my way up to my room to bathe and relax, to forget what all has happened over the months. Just for an hour or two. I lay my head back and close my eyes, letting the hot water take my cares away.

I open my eyes which feels about an instant after I closed them, I peered over to the grandfather clock which reads "10:34".

"Shit," I gasped, "I need to get out." That was before I realized that I forgot a towel, but more importantly, I forgot a spare change of clothes. I hoped Link wasn't waiting for me, but at the same time, I did. The feeling I got around Link was like no other I have felt before. I feel- i feel love, true love, whatever that may be. I slowly crept the door, and turned the knob with suspense. Leaning my head out of the door, I was relieved to see Link wasn't there. I carelessly strut across my room to my wardrobe. Then I heard a noise as I was about to open my wardrobe, I froze. I hear the door open, and footsteps enter the room, "Fuck."

I hear a gasp, I know it's Link.

"Don't leave," I say, " I actually would like to ask something of you." I say grabbing a towel wiping off all the water that was left, and then wrapping myself into a spare sheet. "Can you rub my back? Surely since you've already seen one of my lower extremities you wouldn't mind much would you?" I say with slight disregard.

"Uhhh- I'm not sure if I can-"

"I asked you if you could, you don't have to, but you have my permission." I say as I grab scented oils and lotion.

"I...I guess, I'll give it my shot." He says slightly blushing and looking at his feet.

I lay on my bed placing the sheet around my waist so he wouldn't get distracted. He slowly made his way to my bed, his blue eyes playing with curiosity and seduction. I look up at him, as if giving him a cue, he climbs onto my bed and selects the oil that will be crowned his favorite. Luckily, he chose my favorite, an unordinary mix of rose and cinnamon. The smell stings your nose at first but then the elegant fragrance of rose fills your body, making arousal imminent. I can feel it consuming me.

Link's Point of View

I was unsure if I was conscious when I first walked into Zelda's room, as I saw her slender body, wet from the bath water. Look at me now, rubbing oils on her naked back, only a hairs length away from achieving happiness.

"So, the reason you're up here is becau-" I caught her off guard with how my hands showed skill, compassion, and swiftness. Uncoiling all of her knots and rough spots, I felt too relaxed, too dazed to talk about business. I resort to a more simple issue.

"Have you ever seen a woman naked before? When you saw me you stopped in your tracks, but didn't drool. I didn't think the 'Hero of Time' would be so innocent." I looked at her as if she had just shot her mother before answering.

"No, you were my first my lady, I'm sorry I walked in on you. I should have knocked, or at least I could've turned around or…" I trailed off.

"Link, it is fine. I'm sure it will not be the last time this will happen." She says as I run my fingers up and down her back, wooing her into my charm.

I sure as hell hope this will happen again. I keep on thinking to myself as I curiously find my way to the lowest of her back, at the peak of her waist.

She turns onto her back, the sheet covering her breasts and lower wonders, grabs me by the neck and kisses me firmly, I bring my hands to the perfect dents upon her curves and kiss her again, descending down to the bed with her in my grasp.

"Stay here with me." She whimpers. "Just for the night."

"It would be my pleasure, your majesty." I say kissing her softly on the lips before laying down next to her.

**If you read this far, I congratulate you. In all seriousness I hope you enjoy and I'll be posting more shortly :) See you for the next one :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Zelda's Point of View

I wake up with the scent of roses and vanilla devouring the air, my sheets are all wrinkled , and behind me is the source of the vibrant heat. Link. Luckily, I awoke last night after we went to sleep to get pajamas on. Who knows what fantasies a man would have, having a naked woman asleep next to him. I trust Link, don't get me wrong, but we need to take our relationship down a few notches. Besides, we aren't even dating.

Slowly, I removed his arms from my sides and creeped out of bed, the clock read "11:48" and a smile grows across my face.

"Today is going to be good." I faintly whisper to myself. I haven't slept in this late since before I became the ruler of these lands. Before Ganon wreaked havoc, there was peace throughout my people and lands, our worst crime before twilight reigned was a "Dine n' Dash" (Simple term for getting food at a restaurant and leaving without paying) at Telma's Bar. I miss that.

I want to take a shower to get all of the leftover oils out of my hair, and because I felt slimy. I turn on the water, while the water warms up I go and get my clothes and a towel. I walk back into my room to see Link upright in the bed with cold sweats.

"Are you alright?" I ask worriedly.

"Yeah," He groaned, "just a nightmare that's all."

I sat with him on the bed, putting my hand on his back. It was drenched in sweat. Then my hormonal senses kicked in again, taking over my body and not letting me take control, my mouth blurts out.

"Why don't you come and take a shower with me? I asked rushed. He looked stunned.

"I- I…" He stuttered with what seemed to be astonishment and question.

I turned toward the door to the bathroom, "Well, are you coming?"

Link's Point of View

I feel like a pig. First, I have her a massage, naked. What happened to my dignity? My honor? I feel like one of those men who use women for their pleasures, or a man that gets used and heartbroken by a stunning woman.

"No." I said sharply. "It's not my intention to disgrace my liege more than I already have. Zelda, don't take this the wrong way, but I don't think this." She looked as if she'd been shot by one of her own light arrows.

"Im sorry." She said straightening her posture, "You're right, this is not how a woman should treat a boy." She disappeared behind the bathroom door and left the insult ringing in my head.

"Fine, you want to play hardball? Well I can play that game too." I said exiting the room.

Zelda's Point of View

"Is he really that childish? What man rejects a shower with a woman?!" I argue with myself, "An honorable one who respects women, probably." Softening my tone. "UGH!" I scream and throw the nearby lamp

I need to get myself together, this isn't how a princess should act. It's how a child would act.

I took my shower and picked out my outfit for today, which consisted of a gray tank top underneath a black sweater jacket, red skinny jeans, and to finish off my clothes black combat boots. (I am a goth/rocker at heart) For my makeup I have gray/black eyeshadow only covering my eyelid with thin-ish eyeliner on top and bottom with wings. Finally, some red lipstick.

I walked down to the dining area, I am starving. Waiting for me was a note on my placemat, it reads;

"Zelda,"

"I am sorry for rejecting your offer, there was so much going on and I felt like a whore. Please grant me your forgiveness and meet me at Lake Hylia at 11:00. There is something I need to tell you. I await your arrival.

Love,

Your Hero,

Link."

What does he have to tell me? That he is gay? He has a girlfriend? That he doesn't love me as I do him… There are so many possibilities, and all I'm thinking are the girly negative ones. What if it's that there is new evil to be banished? I am going to find out.


End file.
